Play Me a Melody
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Blaine teaches his daughter how to play the piano. She teaches him that sometimes small melodies stay within the heart, no matter what. Daddy!Klaine


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Blaine had never really thought about the fact that his ritual playing of the piano every night would lead to his little girl wanting to learn how to play 'the big rectangle keys'. She'd been three years old, with her baby teeth growing in and her hair up in cute little pigtails that bobbed as she wobbled towards him, her arms outstretched. "Daddy, show me how you bang on the keys, please!" she'd said, giving him an adorable smile as he picked up her and placed her on his thigh. "Show me, show me!"<p>

"You want to watch Daddy play the piano?"

She'd nodded enthusiastically, her pigtails bobbing up and down; sticking her thumb in her mouth, she moved to sit in between his legs. "Play!" she'd demanded.

And so he had played. He had started out playing a quick song from Disney, one that she could laugh and sing to as he went, but halfway through the song she'd placed her hand on his arm and exclaimed, "Daddy, your hands are movin' too fast, you should stop it, okay? I don't want them to fall off!"

"Oh, okay," he'd said, and moved to a slowed down version of Teenage Dream. "Do you recognize this one, Mindy?"

She'd nodded her head, her thumb still stuck in her mouth. "It's th' song you sing to Pappa when you guys have your special dance time in the living room."

Blaine had let out a frown as he kept playing. "How do you know that we dance together, Mindy? You're in bed by that time."

Mindy had shifted awkwardly on his lap, taking her thumb out of her mouth. "Sometimes I get out'f bed and play while you have special time..."

Blaine had stopped playing. "Mindy, honey, you _know_ you're not supposed to get out - "

Mindy had nodded again, "I know, Daddy, I know, but you stopped playing; you need to play again!" And she'd taken both of his hands and placed them back on the piano. "Now play!"

"Demanding little thing," Blaine had muttered, but he started playing again.

Two days later, Kurt had curled up close to him in bed as Blaine leaned over to flick the bedside lamp off. "She was playing the piano again, today," he'd said softly, his hand playing with the sheet he'd pulled up to his waist. "I think she wants to learn; she's been humming all of the songs you played her that one day. It's rather adorable, actually."

Blaine had wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling his husband up closer to him. "You think I should give her lessons on the weekends?"

"I think she'd really enjoy that, actually. She always tells me how much she loves it when you spend one on one time with her."

Blaine had let out a small hum, but then nodded. "Okay, on my way home from work tomorrow I'll stop by the music store and pick up a starting book."

If he'd had to been honest, though, Blaine hadn't thought that the piano lessons would take off like they actually had. Mindy had talent, talent that Blaine was rather proud to see; she practiced almost every day, moving through practice book after practice book; eventually, it had gotten to the point where he and Kurt had to start looking for an actual teacher, someone who knew more about the piano than Blaine. Once Mindy had turned six, she'd been taking piano lessons once a week from a woman who lived a few blocks over from the Hummel-Anderson home.

"She has a lot of potential," her teacher had said. "Normally, around this time of the year, I hold a little recital for my students and there family. With your permission, I'd like to have Mindy in the recital?"

Of course, they'd both said yes; the look on Mindy's face had been worth it.

And now, Blaine couldn't stop shifting in his seat. With a small smile on his face, Kurt reached over and took his hand. "Calm down," he said softly. "You'd think that you were more nervous than she was, and she kept telling us to turn back and go home while we were driving here."

Blaine inhaled slowly, then exhaled. "I know, I know. She'll do amazing."

Mindy was the third child to perform, and she was a small thing as she walked onto the stage, her dress pink and short, her hair in ringlets that her Aunt Rachel had helped with, and her music book clutched in her hands. She stopped once she reached the piano, then turned around and caught sight of her parents; she gave them a huge smile, then slid onto the piano bench and placed her book on the piano. She played her song happily, only a few pauses when she forgot where her fingers were, but the smile on her face as everyone applauded for her was enough to make Blaine slightly teary.

"Sap," Kurt said, but Blaine could see that his eyes were slightly wet as well.

"Ice cream for her?"

Kurt nodded, and then they sat back down as the next child came out on the stage. After the last child had performed, they stood up and went to find there daughter; once they had, she ran to them, her arms held out and she giggled as Kurt picked her up then spun her around. "Did I do good?"

"You were _fantastic_, sweetie," Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek; she giggled again, then launched herself out of Kurt's arms and into Blaine's.

"I wanna play the piano _forever_," she said as she threw her arms around Blaine's neck. "Can I, Daddy? Can I?"

Blaine nodded, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Sure, honey. Sure you can."

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "Um, Daddy, I wanna get down now."

"Okay, okay," he said as he placed her back on the ground. "She'll forget about the piano in a few years," he whispered to Kurt once he stood back up, Mindy running over to her piano teacher, exclaiming loudly that she was going to be best friends with the piano for the rest of her life.

Kurt nodded. "Probably," and then he leaned over to give Blaine a kiss.

Only, Mindy didn't forget about the piano, or the promise she'd made when she was six that she was going to be its best friend for the rest of her life. Seventeen years later found both Kurt and Blaine, both slightly worn with the years, sitting in a small performance hall, their fingers gripped tightly as they watched their daughter walk down the middle of the aisle, her dress pink and long, and her hair done up in ringlets that hadn't required any help from her Aunt Rachel. She walked with confidence that she'd gained from years at her school, learning music to the best of her ability. She turned around and her gaze landed on both Kurt and Blaine; she gave them a large smile, then addressed the rest in the audience.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming to my Senior Recital. It's been a long five years, and while I'd hoped to have my degree done in four, I guess my professors were right when they said that the quickest time I'd get it done in was five. I have a few things I'd like to say before I get started." She paused, then inhaled, and Blaine couldn't help the proud feeling he had that was growing in his chest. "My dad, Blaine, was the one who started me on the piano, and my papa, Kurt, was the one who helped me through some of my books when I didn't have lessons. I wanted to say thank you, so much, to the both of you. I love you both so much, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the both of you, and so, to begin, I'd like to dedicate these first songs to you both." With a small smile, she slipped onto the piano bench, fixing her dress as she placed her feet in the correct position; she took one breath and then began to play.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt said softly. "This is the first song that she ever played, at her first recital!"

Blaine nodded, an amused grin on his face. "The recital where she told us that she was going to be best friends with piano for the rest of her life."

"Well, she's getting there, huh?"

Mindy moved from one song to the next, and with each small tune memories hit Blaine, one after another; one small song for when Mindy had snuck out of bed during one of Kurt and Blaine's _special time_, and they'd all laughed and danced, Mindy standing on Kurt's feet, their hands clenched as Blaine played the piano; the tune for when she'd lost her first tooth and Blaine had made up a ridiculous little melody on the piano once she'd come running into the room, holding her tooth out for both of her parents to see; one for when Mindy had come home crying, her first boyfriend having broken up with her, and Blaine had played her the song he'd often played to himself while Kurt had been in New York; one for when she'd gotten accepted to the three colleges that she'd wanted to go to and had a hard time figuring out which one to pick; one for the song that Blaine had played at her wedding, when she was dancing with her husband for the first time.

And then she paused for not even a second, the tone of the song suddenly becoming a little more serious, and Blaine could tell that she really felt a lot for this one piece.

It took a moment for Blaine to recognize what she was playing, and when he did, he turned to see Kurt's eyes starting to water up. "She's playing - "

"She's playing that piano version of Teenage Dream, yeah..."

Blaine remembered when he the last time he'd that one song; it had been years ago, when he and Kurt had been on the edge of their relationship, both sleeping in separate rooms, each convinced that there _had_ to be _someone else_ involved, someone else that was making the other happy. After one particular rough day at work, he'd come home to see Kurt sitting on their old piano, his fingers moving slowly through the chords to Teenage Dream slowly as he cried. They'd talked it out that night, _no,_ there wasn't anyone else, _no,_ neither of them wanted to split up, '_yes_, I'm still in love with you'.

"Mindy kept playing that song when she came by earlier in the day," Kurt had told him later that night when they'd fallen into bed. "I couldn't get the memories out of my head."

"We'll make more memories, okay? Happier ones, better ones," Blaine had replied.

"I love you," Kurt had said softly, and Blaine had realized that it had been weeks since either of them had said those words.

"I love you too..."

Coming out of memories, Blaine let out a shaky breath. "I haven't played that song for us in _years_," he muttered, more to himself than to Kurt. "I think... I think I want to reinstate our _special_ _time_ again; what do you think?"

Kurt nodded, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. "I'd love that," he muttered softly as Mindy finished the song.

Watching as his daughter stand up to bow, Blaine caught her gaze for a moment. _Thank you,_ he mouthed to her.

She nodded, the nod barely visible, before she turned back to the piano, but not before she'd mouthed one thing to them:

_No, thank _you_ both. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_fic for _kurtsieklyssa_ over on tumblr.

I thought that this fic would be a short little prompt, but then it was over 1000 words and yeah! Here it is; daddy!Klaine!

Let me know what you thought, please!

UO


End file.
